Itazura Na Kiss 2: The Happy Life of the Irie Family
by angelo120997
Summary: The story picks up from episode 24 of the anime series. Let's see what fun and aventure will the romance of Irie Kotoko and Irie Naoki go through as they continued with their married life and also as parents to a 4-year old daughter named Kotomi. Anyway… Let's Go!


Itazura Na Kiss 2: The happy life of the Irie Family

The story picks up from episode 24 of the anime series. Let's see what fun and aventure will the romance of Irie Kotoko and Irie Naoki go through as they continued with their married life and also as parents to a 4-year old daughter named Kotomi. Anyway… Let's Go!

Chapter 1-Bad Day Gone Good

( WARNING! This Chapter will contain a lemon so for all of you who doesn't want reading lemons, you can just go skipto chapter 2 of the story)

* * *

It was a rainy morning at the Irie residence area and everyone had to leave the house. Naoki and Kotoko are gonna work for the whole day at the hospital and their fathers are going to work too. Yuuki was going to college for an important exam and Naoki's mom was gonna look after Kotomi at the day care. So basically the day wasn't gonna be easy for all of them.

It was 6AM and Kotoko was the first one to be awake between the couple. She then looked at Naoki who's still sleeping.

"He's like a baby when he sleeps" she thought to herself.

She then caressed his face and felt his warmth. She loves the warmth that Naoki has whenever their skin make contact. In fact, even after all these years, she still feels the same love for Naoki, maybe even more. She then got up from bed and took a shower. When she was finished, Naoki was already awake. He then stood up from the bed and walked up to Kotoko.

"Good morning Kotoko" Naoki said. He then leaned in to give Kotoko her daily morning kiss.

"Good morning Irie kun!" Kotoko said.

Naoki then continued to walk and went to their shower room. Kotoko meanwhile got dressed up and also packed up her uniform.

"Irie kun! I'll be heading to Kotomi's room to check if Oka sama needs some help. I'll wait for you at the Dining room." She said.

Kotoko then walked out of their room and went to Kotomi's room which was just at the end of the hall way. As she opened the door, a stuff toy suddenly hit her on the face.

"Kotomi!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Mama!" said little Kotomi. She then ran to door and gave her mama a hug. Kotoko then lowered herself down so she was on eye level with her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hay, Kotoko chan. Kotomi sure is as energetic as you are!" said Mrs. Irie.

"I'm sorry Oka sama. I should be the one doing all of these for Kotomi everyday" Kotoko replied.

"It's ok! You have to prepare for work and I have not much to do here at home so, it's the best thing I can do for you and Onii chan" Mrs. Irie replied.

"Thank you Oka sama. Kotomi, wanna have breakfast together with Mama and Papa?" Kotoko said to her beautiful daughter who was playing with her fingers.

"Hai!" Kotomi replied.

They then all went down to the dining area where the food Mrs. Irie had already prepared was waiting. Mr. Irie and Mr. Aihara were already having breakfast while Naoki was reading the newspaper. Yuuki on the other hand was watching T. V. while eating his breakfast on the couch. Kotoko lifted her daughter and placed Kotomi on her chair, right between her and Naoki.

"Good morning papa!" said a happy Kotomi.

"Oh, good morning too Kotomi!" replied Naoki.

"So what do you want for breakfast Kotomi?" asked Kotoko.

" I want some bread and some eggs mama" Kotomi replied.

Kotoko then took two slices of bread and tore them to bite size pieces and placed them on Kotomi's plate. She then took two spoonfulls of scrambled eggs and placed it on the said plate. Kotomi immediately dug in to her food as Kotoko and Naoki started eating their own breakfast together with the whole family. After breakfast and washing the dishes, the whole family was set to leave when the rain suddenly became harder, causing a blackout. Luckily, the house has an emergency generator that can power it up for up to 2 days.

"Man, this day is gonna be tough" said Yuuki.

"You bet it is" exclaimed his older brother.

Mr. and Mrs. Irie, along with Kotomi, were then picked up by the company car while Mr. Aihara started walking with Yuuki since they take the same path. Naoki and Kotoko then started walking on their way to the hospital.

"It's pretty cold. Isn't it Irie kun?" said Kotomi who was cudlling to Naoki's arm.

"It is." Naoki replied.

"Too bad we can't stay at home and be lovey dovey ehhhh!?" She said while giggling.

Naoki loved this side of Kotoko a lot. She may be a clutz and indecisive most of the time but when it came into being together with him, alone, she always knew what to do best. In fact it's been a while since He and Kotoko had made love to each other. The last time they did it was on the last day of summer when they stayed at a beach resort.

"Hmmm…." Naoki hummed with an amused tone.

He then took out his arm from Kotoko's hold and gave her a tickle on the waist. Kotoko jumped when she felt his fingers tickling her.

"Mouuu… I-Irie kun! Haha sto-op iit! Hahaha. I'm getting wet!" said Kotoko.

"So am I" he replied.

Naoki finally stopped and the two of them continued on their way to the hospital.

* * *

It was already 8PM when Kotoko and Naoki were finished working. It was a hard day for both of them as Naoki had to do two operations and Kotoko was sent back and forth from different departments because of the lack of bodies to help. Kotoko's friends had left earlier and she and Naoki are now walking to the exit of the hospital. It was still raining hard outside. At this rate, it would be difficult to go home. While the lovely couple were waiting for a taxi, Mrs. Irie called Naoki on his phone.

"Onii Chan! You and Kotoko should just go and stay at a hotel tonight. The rain is very hard and the road on the way home from your place isn't passable because of a flood caused by a broken fire hydrant." Said Mrs. Irie.

"What about Kotomi? She might be worried about us" asked Naoki.

"She's ok. I already talked to her. She's actually playing right now with Yuuki and Papa. Don't worry. Stay safe and have fun!" said Mrs. Irie as she then hang up on the phone.

"Ughhh.." shrugged Naoki.

"Ne ne, what is it Irie kun?" asked Kotoko.

"Oka san called. She said the road's flooded and we can't go home yet. We'll just have to stay at a hotel."answered Naoki.

"Whaaa! But with this rain, the nearest hotel will be….. THE LOVE HOTEL ACROSS THE STREET!" Kotoko screamed.

Both Kotoko and Naoki blushed at the thought of staying at a love hotel. Sure they were a couple and all but at their age, it isn't really cool to go to that kind of a place. Naoki then noticed that all of the people at the lobby were staring at them because of what Kotoko said so he dragged Kotoko out of the hospital and ran to the love hotel. They were now both soaking wet and shivering. They then checked in to one of their best rooms since they were really exhausted. As soon as they were settled in, Kotoko turned on the radio to listen to some soft sexy jazz music.

"It sure was a hard day, ne Irie kun?"asked Kotoko.

"Yeah. The heavy rain sure made it a lot more worse" replied Naoki.

"And to top it off, we ended up staying at a love hotel!" exclaimed Kotoko.

As Kotoko was about to take off her clothes, she suddenly realized that the day has not yet gone so bad. After taking off her jacket, she slowly lifted her shirt while walking closer to Naoki. Naoki on the other hand couldn't help but look at Kotoko. Despite already being a mom, her body still looked like that of a teenager. Not to mention her breast have grown to a full c-cup ever since she got pregnant with Kotomi. As Kotoko moved closer and closer to him, he could feel his tool hardening up a bit. When Kotoko was done taking off her shirt, Naoki suddenly drooled a bit as he looked at Kotoko's chest. They were so firm and big!

"Heyyy! Looks like someone wants some of these!" said Kotoko as she lifted her bra up a bit so Naoki could see them better.

"Ha. I'm not gonna fall for your tricks. For all I know, it's you who's the gullible one" replied Naoki.

"Really? Let's see about that" said Kotoko. She then took off her skirt revealing her well toned body that was now only covered by her underwear. She then went straight to the bathroom and threw her panties at Naoki but it ended up on his face.

"Come and get me!" Shouted Kotoko.

Naoki couldn't restrain himself anymore. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time now. He immediately took off all his clothes and followed Kotoko into the bathroom. There, he saw Kotoko taking a steaming hot shower behind the foggy glass door. His erection was full on. He then slowly went in the shower area and hugged Kotoko from behind. His dick was now hitting Kotoko's butt. This made Kotoko squeal.

"Mouuuu Irie kun. You're so naughty!" said Kotoko.

"You were the one who started it. I was just paying you back" he replied.

He then started fondling her soft breasts as Kotoko lathered her hair with shampoo. Slowly Naoki was grinding against Kotoko, making both of them moan from the pressure they felt. When the bubbles were finally rinsed off, Kotoko felt Naoki slowly insert his penis into her entrance. She tried to stop herself from squealing but it just felt so good.

"Irie kun…" She moaned softly.

Slowly, Naoki moved his shaft in and out of her moist entrance while she held her body against the wall. This caused immense pleasure for both of them. With every thrust he made inside her, she moaned his name. Soon they were picking each other's pace up and moved against each other. Every move Kotoko made, her ass would hit Naoki who was moaning at the pleasure she gave him. She too couldn't herself down as she bit her lip everytime Naoki dipped his whole cock inside her. Faster and faster they go as if there was someone chasing them.

"Irie kun… I'm cumming!" said Kotoko.

"Me too!" replied Naoki.

With one final thrust, Naoki pulled out and pushed in his whole dick inside her as she moved against his waist. They both moaned so loud it could be heard inside the whole room. With that final thrust, Kotoko was filled with her juice and Naoki's sperm. They then shared a passionate kiss that lasted for about a minute then Naoki pulled out. They then washed up and got dried. Naoki then lifted Kotoko bridal style and gently placed her on the bed.

"Kotoko.." Said Naoki as he looked into her wife's beautiful eyes. He then slowly moved in for another wet kiss. His hands then found their way to her breasts and he started fondling her melons. Kotoko moaned into his mouth as the sudden jolt of pleasure came climbing to her spine. Naoki then moved to her neck and started putting hickeys on her. Finally he was sucking on her breasts causing Kotoko to moan loudly. As soon as he was done with her breasts, he moved back up and faced her.

"Kotoko, ready for another round?" asked Naoki.

Kotoko just nodded as Naoki started inserting himself again inside her. Quickly, they found each other's pace as they were in a more comfortable position than earlier. Kotoko moaned softly with every thrust and as it got harder and faster, she would bury her fingers into Naoki's back. Soon they both climaxed, filling her once more with love juice. Naoki then pulled out and laid beside her. They then shared another passionate kiss as they got the covers on top of them.

"I love you Kotoko" said Naoki.

"I love you too" replied Kotoko.

They then cuddled and fell asleep.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS!

Preview to the next chapter: It's been a month since the events of the first chapter, what is going on with Kotoko's attitude and why is she suddenly eating a lot of tempura?


End file.
